loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Joo Hyung
Lee Joo Hyung (이주형), also written Lee Joo Hyoung, is a Korean composer, producer and lyricist. Along with Hwang Hyun and G-high, Lee Joo Hyung co-founded music production team MonoTree, in 2014, after his departure from Sweetune. He also works as a recording and mixing engineer. Lee Joo Hyung seems to co-produce frequently with fellow MonoTree producer G-high. Social media: Songs produced for LOONA Credits - songs produced for other artists: SM ENTERTAINMENT Artists * EXO - "My Answer" (Lyrics, Composition) * EXO-CBX - "Juliet" (Composition) * Girls' Generation - "Wait a Minute" * TAEYEON (Girls' Generation) ** "Do You Love Me" ** "Farewell" ("먼저 말해줘") ** "I'm All Ears" ** "When I Was Young" * Red Velvet ** "Blue Lemonade" (Lyrics, Composition) ** "Moonlight Melody" ("달빛 소리") ** "Take It Slow" * Super Junior - "Magic" (Composition, arrangement) * Super Junior SUNGMIN - "Orgel" ("오르골") * TVXQ - "Dominus" JYP ENTERTAINMENT * 2PM - "어때?" (How is it?), "My Last" (Lyrics, Composition) * GOT7 - "Take Me To You" (Lyrics, Composition) * TWICE - "Say Yes", "21:29" Others groups * Apink / 에이핑크 - "If I..." (Composition), "I Like That Kiss" (Lyrics, Composition) * APRIL/에이프릴 - "Hurry Hurry", "Snowman" (Lyrics, Composition), "M.F.B.F.", "Wow", "Hey Yo Hey" (Lyrics, Composition) * ASTRO / 아스트로 - "Treasure" (Composition) * BTOB - U & I (Composition, arrangement) * ELRIS / 엘리스 - "Roopretelcham" * INFINITE ** "Amazing" (Composition, arrangement) ** "Breathe" (Composition, arrangement) ** "Hysterie" (Composition, arrangement) ** "Entrust" (맡겨) (Composition, arrangement) ** "She's Back (Remix)" (Arrangement) ** "True Love" * LADIES' CODE - "My Flower" (Lyrics, Composition) * LOVELYZ - "Stranger" (남보다 못한 사이) (Baby Soul ft. Wheesung) (Composition, arrangement) * ONF - "Fly Me To The Moon" (Composition), "Happily Never After" (Lyrics, Composition), "If We Dream", Incomplete (나 말고 다) (Composition), * VIXX / 빅스 - "The Rain" (Lee Joo Hyung) Disbanded groups / Groups in hiatus * After School - Play Ur Love (Composition, Arrangement) * BEAST - Break Down * KARA / 카라 ** "AHA" (Arrangement) ** "I'm... (ing)" ** "Let It Go" (Composition, arrangement) ** "Lonely" (Composition, arrangement) ** "My Darling" (Composition, arrangement) ** "Starlight" ** "Secret Love" (Gu Hara solo) ** "Wanna Do" (Ji Young solo) * Nine Muses - Action (Composition, Arrangement), Time's Up * Rainbow - "I Don't Need Anyone Else" (너뿐이라고) (Composition), Kiss (Composition, arrangement), "Saying I Miss You" (Composition, arrangement), Privacy * PRISTIN - "Over n Over" (Composition, arrangement) * Stellar - "Insomnia", Marionnette (Composition, arrangement), 공부하세요 (Composition, arrangement), 가져 너 다 (Composition, arrangement) Soloists * Han Seung Yeon (KARA)- '''"I Love Me", "What is your name" (Composition), "다르게 흐른 시간"（"ダルゲフルンシガン") * Ha Sung Woon - "Immunity" (Composition, arrangement) * '''Huh Gak / 허각 & John Park - "My Best" * Kim Jae Hwan / 김재환 ** "디자이너" (Designer) (Lyrics, Composition) ** "랄라" (Melodrama) (Lyrics, Composition) ** "My Star" * Park Hyo Shin - Only U (Composition, arrangement), I Promise You (Arrangement), * Yoon Ji Sung / 윤지성 - "Who Are You" ("또 웃기만 해") Category:Producers